1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a photographic device, and more particularly to an ergonomic photographic device.
2. Description of Related Art
As technology advances, digital video cameras have become much more popular in the daily lives of common consumers. However, using a typical digital video camera for a long period of time often results in fatigue to the consumer. For example, use of a digital video camera for a long period of time usually imparts pain in the arm and wrist, wherein the pain is similar to that caused by over-exercise or over-fatigue.
For the reason that there are some disadvantages of the prior art as mentioned, a need exists to propose an ergonomic photographic device so as to meet ongoing, evolving and even increasing consumer needs.